


Short Shorts

by jokerssmile



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: 10 short one-shot stories inspired by prompts found around the internet.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Anything But My Pudding!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Ann for helping me continue with these stories and for finding me some of the prompts.

* * *

“God, you’re infuriating! I could kill you!” Lena threatened as she came into the kitchen area dressed and ready for work.

Kara licked the pudding from her spoon then plunged it back into the small plastic cup, “No, you can’t. This would be the third time this week that you’ve “tried". Give it up.”

Lena glanced at the fridge then her eyes narrowed as she looked back at Kara, “Then I’ll hide the pudding cups to thwart you.”

Kara’s eyes widened; her spoon fell from her mouth onto the counter she was sitting at. She watched as Lena moved for the fridge. “Wait, please. I’ll do anything!” She pleaded.

Lena turned to look at her, a smile of victory on her face, “Good. Now stop leaving your dirty dishes in the sink and your wet towel on the floor in the bathroom. It’s gross.”

Kara gave her a quick nod of her head then watched in silence as Lena crossed the room to the front door.

“See you later for dinner.” Lena said before blowing her a kiss and slipping out the door.

Kara immediately got up and went to the sink to wash the dishes, including the spoon she had dropped.

She wasn’t going to let anyone come between her and her pudding cups, not even her girlfriend.


	2. Dat Ass!

* * *

Kara set the ladder up right in front of Alex's large apartment windows that look out over the city.

"Okay." She said to Lena as she held the ladder, "Up you go."

Lena held onto one side of the happy birthday banner as she climbed slowly up the ladder.

At first Kara averted her eyes so she wouldn't be staring directly at Lena's ass, but after the third time she gave up and gave in and just admired the masterpiece that was her ass.

She moved the ladder when Lena climbed down then once again watched as she climbed up. Lena had worn the pair of black jeans that Kara thought she looked amazing in, then again there wasn't much Lena wore that she didn't look amazing in.

"I didn't think I'd be getting a workout today when you asked me to help." Lena said as she pinned up the banner.

She started to climbed down when Kara looked up, "It's not straight."

"Neither am I." Lena said as she climbed the rest of the way down, "And I'm guessing by the way you've been staring at my ass, neither are you."

Kara's mouth hung open, still holding the ladder as Lena went to grab some streamers.


	3. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

* * *

Kara was working on a story with one of the junior writers when she received a call from a dentist office asking her if she could come give Lena a ride home. Apparently, she was still loopy from her oral surgery and kept asking for her.

When Kara got to the office Lena's eyes were glazed over but she had a huge smile on her face. She went to her and lazily wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and hugged her, "Thank you for rescuing me Supergirl."

Kara's eyes widened and she nervously smiled at the receptionist, "Ha, I guess she's calling me her hero."

The receptionist brushed her off as she was busy with a call so Kara unwrapped Lena's arms from around her and helped lead her to the Uber she had waiting.

Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder and closed her eyes as they rode.

When they got to Lena's building, she helped her from the car then put her arm around Lena's waist.

It would figure the damn elevators would be down for maintenance today of all days.

"You're so warm, you're like a little heater." Lena mumbled as they slowly trudged up the 12 flight of stairs.

"It's not me, just warm outside." Kara told her.

"No, it's you." Lena insisted, "And your smile is so bright and your eyes…." She paused, whether it was because she forgot what she was saying or trying to come up with the right words, who knew?

They finally got to Lena's door and after a few giggles and hand slapping she managed to get Lena's keys from her pocket. She opened the door and helped Lena in before shutting the door behind them.

"Let's get you to bed." Kara told her then helped her to her room.

Lena sat on the side of the bed then fell back.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Better than most." Kara told her as she took off Lena's heels and lifted her legs onto the bed.

"Okay but, you can't tell Kara okay?"

Kara's eyebrows knitted together, "Uh…." A part of her knew she should tell Lena she was Kara but then again, she really wanted to know the secret.

"Okay."

"Come closer." Lena said with her eyes closed.

Kara stepped up to the bed.

"Closer!" Lena half whined and Kara leaned down.

Lena's hands went to the back of Kara's neck and pulled her in, her lips so close, she could feel her hot breath on her neck, "Everybody loves her."

Kara was a little disappointed by that "secret"

"But not as much as I love her." Lena grinned as her hands dropped from Kara and she started to lightly snore.

Kara blushed, her heart raced as she stood up straight and looked down at Lena who was sleeping peacefully.

She sighed heavily then headed for the bedroom door. She turned around to look at her one more time before turning off the light and shutting the door behind her.

In the dark room, Lena opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, disappointed in herself.


	4. Goodbye Sleep, Hello Baked Goods

* * *

Kara rolled over in bed and reached for Lena but didn't find her. She heard a small clatter in the kitchen and immediately got out of bed.

She found Lena wearing mitts and an apron as she pulled a cake from the oven.

"Lena? It's 4am, what are you doing up and why are you baking a cake?"

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Lena asked as she put the cake on a cooling rack.

Kara looked around the kitchen, there was at least two dozen cookies already stacked on two different plates and for some reason, three balloons, and colored streamers decorated the kitchen island.

"Uh what's with the decorations and the sweets?" She asked confused as she watched her girlfriend remove her mitts and turn off the oven.

Lena brushed a loose strand of hair off her face before grabbing a cookie and holding it out to Kara, "I'm celebrating the death of my sleep cycle and sanity. Want a cookie?"

Kara took the cookie and placed it back on the plate, "How about we just get you back to bed?" she asked then untied the strings to the apron and took it off of her.

She led Lena to bed and got her tucked in on her side before getting into bed and spooning her.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?"

"When you tell people about this, and I know you will." Lena said quietly, "can you just tell them I was sleep-baking? I don't want people to think I'm crazy."

"Sure Lena. Whatever you want."


	5. Helping Hand

* * *

"Thank you for coming over to help me." Lena said to Kara who was standing in Lena's glass-enclosed shower.

"No problem. Always happy to help." Kara said as she grabbed a wrench from the tool box she'd brought with her.

"How do you know how to do this stuff?" Lena asked as she stood in the shower watching her.

"Just stuff you learn over time." Kara told her. What she had failed to mention was as soon as she got off the phone with Lena, she went straight on to YouTube to learn how to replace a shower head.

The tools weren't even hers, she borrowed them from Alex on her way over.

She managed to get the shower head off but the washer fell out and landed by Lena's feet.

Kara chuckled nervously as she bent down to pick it up, her eyes slowly traveled from the tip of Lena's high heel shoes, (which by the way was VERY dangerous to be wearing in a shower) up the length of Lena's toned legs.

"Did you find it?" Lena asked looking down at her.

Kara stood up quickly, dumb smile on her face as she held up the washer, "Yup."

She set aside the old shower head and took the new one and began to hand tighten it on the pipe.

"Can you give me a hand?" Kara asked over her shoulder.

"Sure." Lena said then grabbed Kara's hand and held it.

Kara looked down at their hands then at her, "You're cute but that's not what I meant."

Lena blushed then cleared her throat as she let go of her hand, "The wrench?"

"Please." Kara said smiling at her.


	6. If I Said You had a Beautiful Body

* * *

"Are you….blushing?" Kara asked, a smirk on her face.

Lena folded her arms across her chest, "What? No."

Kara's smirk widened into grin, "Did _I_ get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Lena Luthor to blush?"

"No. It's….it's the cold." Lena insisted.

Kara looked around from the park bench they were sitting on as they enjoyed a quick bite of food together.

It was currently 83 degrees.

"Huh. It's the cold. And not that I told you "your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is to?" Kara asked.

Lena's cheeks burned, her blush deepened and her voice cracked, "N-no."

Kara nodded her head, "Sure. Okay." She smiled then took a bite of her sandwich, "But anytime you want to prove me right just know I can be there in the blink of an eye."


	7. Like The Sun

* * *

Alex was sitting at the kitchen counter talking to Lena while they waited on Kara who was getting ready for their brunch date.

Lena learned in a little, "You know, Kara is kind of like the sun to me."

Alex smiled, "Aww is it because she's the light of your life?"

They heard a loud thud from Kara's room followed by her shouting, "I'm okay."

"No, it's because the longer I stare the more I regret it." Lena answered.

"O-oh, but you still love her, right?" Alex asked a little confused on where the conversation was going.

"Duh, all I'm asking is—" Lena began to say but was interrupted.

"Babe look!" Kara said to her with glee as she came out of her room wearing a rainbow-colored cape, "I'm a gay superhero!"

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and muttered, "Jesus" under her breath.

"Kara, maybe you shouldn't…." Alex started to say but was cut off when Kara stood in her signature Supergirl pose.

Kara gasped when she realized, "Lena, I'm Supergay!"

Lena shook her head then looked at Alex, "I take it back." She then looked over at Kara who was still standing in her pose, a big smile on her face, "I love her."


	8. Not Exactly

* * *

After a long day all Lena and Kara wanted to do was sit on Kara's couch, binge-watch Killing Eve and eat double mint chip ice cream.

Halfway through season 2 and a second pint, Lena took another spoonful of ice cream from the container that Kara was holding.

"I need to stop." Lena said then ate the spoonful, "my mouth's cold."

Kara looked at her, a smirk on her face. "Want me to warm it up for you?"

Lena swallowed hard as she blushed and avoided eye contact. "Y-yes." She felt a faint breeze across her warm cheeks then turned to Kara on the couch.

"Here." She said holding out a mug of hot cocoa.

Lena hid it from Kara but, yup she was definitely dying inside.

"This is what you meant right?" Kara asked her, a sincere smile on her face.

"S-ure, yup, definitely." Lena said taking the mug from her then turning back to the tv to hide the embarrassment she felt.

Kara moved in a little closer to Lena then turned her attention to the tv as well.

Superhero to the world, chicken when it came to the woman she secretly loved.


	9. Window Blankets

* * *

Kara was relaxing on the couch flipping through the selection of shows to watch on Netflix when she noticed a ray of sunlight causing a glare on the tv. She sighed and went to the offending curtain. She pulled it closed and noticed the dust specks floating in the air.

She sat back down on the couch for a minute before calling out, "Honey, can you wash the window blankets please?"

Lena stuck her head out of the bedroom, "I'm sorry but did you just call curtains window blankets?"

Kara giggled, "I forgot what they were called for a second."

"Uh huh."

"No, seriously, I'm not that dumb I swear." Kara said trying to defend herself.

Her phone alerted her to a text she picked it up from the table in front of her.

"windows a little cold this morning?"

The text was from Alex and it was followed by 6 laughing crying emojis.

Kara texted her back 'shut up' with 8 angry face emojis.

"You told Alex?!" Kara asked Lena as she went into their bedroom, "You know I am an alien!"

"And is that the same excuse you're using for calling the spatula a pancake swatter last week?" Lena asked.

Kara folded her arms across her chest, a pout on her lips.

"Awww I'm sorry." Lena said approaching her slowly, "I didn't mean to make fun of you my cute little confused alien."

Kara still pouted.

"forgive me?" and when Kara looked away, Lena added, "I'll buy you pot stickers tonight."

Kara dropped her arms to her sides and her pout softened.

"That's my girl." Lena said then gave her a quick kiss on the nose. She walked past her and just as she was out the front door she called to Kara, "And it's your day off, you can wash the window blankets!"


	10. Too Cheesy

* * *

The three of them sat on Alex's couch watching a movie that she had picked. Her house, her choice so that's how they ended up watching Captain Marvel.

Not even 15 minutes into the movie and Kara and Lena were huddled close to each other whispering and giggling.

Alex rolled her eyes and tried tuning them out but after another 20 minutes she couldn't take it. She paused the movie and glared at them.

"You two were the ones that wanted to come over and watch a movie." Alex said to them.

"I know I'm sorry but, it's strange watching a movie about a superhero." Kara told her.

Alex looked at the tv then back to Kara, "But it's Brie Larson. You said you liked Brie Larson."

Kara sat up a little, "Actually what I said was I love brie."

"Uh huh and…" Alex said motioning to the tv.

"The cheese. I love the cheese." Kara explained.

"Oh my god me too!" Lena chimed in, "It's soooo good."

"I love it baked. So ooey-gooey and yummy with grapes."

Lena closed her eyes, "Mmm and so wonderful with the right glass of wine."

"What the hell?" Alex asked but it went ignored.

"You know, I'd give up cheese for you, right?" Kara asked Lena.

Lena's eyes widened, "Oh, wow I feel so special." She said, laying a hand over her heart.

"Well that's because you are." Kara said then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Alex groaned and they both looked at her.

"What's wrong Alex? Are we being too…."

"Don't you fucking say it Kara!" Alex warned.

"….cheesy for you."

Alex pointed to the door, "Get out!"


End file.
